1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for protecting a metal which is subject to hydrogen embrittlement, such as titanium, from hydrogen absorption, by forming an alumina coating on the surface of the article to be protected. The alumina coating, which is preferably doped to reduce the dissociation mechanism for hydrogen, provides a barrier with respect to hydrogen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that titanium and aluminum and their respective alloys, nickel alloys, and some high strength steels, are embrittled by exposure to hydrogen atmospheres. This embrittlement may result in failure by cracking of components made from these alloys. Prior art attempts to prevent hydrogen absorption have failed to decrease this absorption to the degree necessary for present high temperature applications.